


No longer a slave

by OddlyKia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you have ever known is the life of a slave. And then she came along and freed you.</p><p>[Khaleesi (Daenerys Targaryen) x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No longer a slave

You silently sit in the corner of the freezing, cold, pitch-black room that most of the slaves are kept in. All the slaves are stored away in this large dungeon of a room until they are bought, sold, traded, or needed by the masters for some task. It’s a horrible life that you have unfortunately been born into. Your grandparents were slaves, your parents were slaves, and now, you are a slave. 

But that’s how it works, that’s how it will always work. 

It’s very quiet. No one with in the room dares to talk or make noise; it will only result in punishments like beatings, lashings, or no food for the entire day…not that they feed you regularly anyways. The rags you call clothes is proof of enough that the masters do not care about you, or anyone else of your status, at all. 

You were born a slave and you are going to die as slave. 

Suddenly, the door to the room, more like dungeon, opens up. The bright and warm sunlight floods in and you quickly lift your hand up to block it from blinding you. It feels nice to have the sunlight on your skin, but what usually follows after the door opening is misery and pain. And you prepare yourself for what is coming…except…who enters is not one of the masters, but a woman, a very beautiful and clean looking woman.

She enters the room and a pained expression adorns her face; she looks so upset and disgusted. A few dozen men follow her inside and she gives an order in a clear and firm tone. 

“Free them, break every chain and help them outside.”

They wordless obey her command and spread throughout the room, starting with the people closest to the entrance. With one strike from the soldiers, the rusty locks on the metal shackles break and the chains drop to the ground with a heavy clang. And one by one, each slave is liberated from his or her restraints. 

Many of the slaves are happy to be freed, others are scared that this is nothing more than a cruel trick, and a few simply sit and wait for their chains to be broken. You are one of the few, you do not move or speak up as the woman and her men move your way.

Finally, a tan skinned man approaches you and breaks off the lock of your constrains. However, you make no movement to remove what is left around your neck, and this catches the attention of the woman. She seamlessly turns and gracefully walks over to you. There is no hesitation or fault in her steps; she walks with her head held high and with an air of royalty. 

She bends down to look you in the eye and says, “You are free. You no longer need to wear these shackles.” 

It’s then that you get a better look at her. She has pale, smooth, flawless skin; long, white, hair pulled back into several braids; and bright, vibrant, blue eyes. She is by the most beautiful person you have ever seen. 

“Can you walk? You no longer have to serve those men, no longer have sit in the dirt. You are free to leave this place.”

But, you still do not move. This has got to be a trick, a dream, or some kind of hallucination. Never before has the promise of freedom been given to you. What will become of you once you leave? All your life you have been trained to not think, to serve and obey orders without complaint. It all just seems…wrong and odd to be able to do what you want.

She softly drops down to her knees, not caring that the ground is dirty and will inevitably dirty her pristine gown. 

“Khaleesi, take caution. They could be violent,” the only man in the room with light skin says.

The Khaleesi pays no attention to him as she reaches out and places a hand on top yours; her skin is even softer than it looks. “It will be alright. They cannot hurt you anymore, I promise.” She then gentle cups your face, having you look directly at her. “They will pay for all the pain and torture they have put you through.”

Free. You are actually free. This isn’t some sick joke that the masters are pulling. This is real.

Tears quickly blur your vision and sobs rack through your body. Khaleesi again does not heed that man’s warnings and pulls you into a warm embrace like a mother would with a small child. You thoughtlessly bury your face into her shoulder and cry. She doesn’t care that you are dirtying her clothes or that you are crying everything into her sleeve, in fact, she kisses the top of your head and tries to shush your sobs.

“It will be alright. I will protect you.”

You manage to calm yourself, heavy tear streaks run down your dirty cheeks remain, and Khaleesi helps you stand, holding you close to her with one hand on your lower back and the other within your grasp. The sun drapes itself around you once you are outside. 

But then several other people surround you and Khaleesi once you two step out; three men, two lights skinned, one tan, and one equally beautiful and clean woman. 

The new woman smiles at you and says with a soft voice, “This is Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen, the first of her name, the Unburnt, queen of Meereen, queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.”

“Will you give me the honor of telling me your name,” Khaleesi asks. 

“[Name],” you answer with a hoarse voice.

She smiles at you. “A marvelous name. Now come, we will get you, and everyone here, food, water, and clean clothing.”

Daenerys goes to leave to talk to her men, but you quickly reach out and grab her hand and stop her. She turns back around and doesn’t even look surprised at your action. 

“I will be back, I promise. But I must talk with my men. Missandei will keep you company. She is my friend and will not harm you.” She motions to the dark skinned woman and tells her to watch over you.

“You promise to come back,” you say. 

“You have my word, I will return for you.” 

And with that, Khaleesi turns and heads towards the men from earlier. You feel fine within Missandei’s company, she is a nice girl who shares a slave’s past, but there is something about Khaleesi that captures you. 

You don’t want her to leave. Something in you has decides right then and now that if she leaves the city, you will follow.


End file.
